Winona quotes
This page lists Winona's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Winona Tools Base Game * Axe- "I never was the 'woodsy' type." * Luxury Axe- "A shiny way to cut stuff down." * Shovel- "Time to get digging." * Regal Shovel- " A little too snazzy for my taste." * Pickaxe- "Not my preferred kind of manual labor." * Opulent Pickaxe- "A shiny way to smash up rocks." * Razor- "Never hurts to have more tools." * Razor (can't shave)- " * Razor (nothing left)- " * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- " * Hammer- "And I know how to use it!" * Pitchfork- "It's so...rural." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "You're alright for an axe." * Feather Pencil- "I've got ugly handwriting." * Brush- "Repetitive tasks are soothing." * Saddle- "How'd I get saddled with this? Ha!" * War Saddle- "Alright, who wants to fight?" * Glossamer Saddle- "Still wouldn't keep up with a Leepin' Lena..." * Saddlehorn- "Takes a saddle off real quick." * Salt Lick- "Keeps livestock nice and docile." * Salt Lick (burning)- " * Salt Lick (burnt)- " Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "It'll last me the night, hopefully." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "It's the pits out here." * Campfire (high)- "A good healthy blaze." * Fire Pit (high)- "Properly roaring." * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "About as cozy as it gets out here." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "It's gonna go out soon." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "On its last legs." * Campfire (out)- " * Fire Pit (out)- "My sister was afraid of the dark." * Torch- "There's beauty in a simple design." * Miner Hat- "I put that behind me." * Torch (out)- "Out like a light." * Miner Hat (out)- " * Pumpkin Lantern- "It's childish, but in a nice way." * Lantern- "Who'd want a non-electric lamp?" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "It's... cold? Somehow?" * Endothermic Fire Pit- "It makes cold fire? I don't quite get it." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "A good healthy blaze." * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- " * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Seems good for now." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "Gonna go out soon." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "On its last legs." * Endothermic Fire (out)- " * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "My sister was afraid of the dark." * Moggles- "A real strange contraption." Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "Where's the plug?" * Mushlight (on)- "How's it work without circuitry?" * Mushlight (burnt)- " * Glowcap (off)- "Is there an 'on' switch?" * Glowcap (on)- "It lights up, even without filament." * Glowcap (burnt)- " * Willow's Lighter- "Neat little gizmo there." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I don't mind playing pack mule." * Piggyback- "Makes everything smell like pig." * Bird Trap- "Birds of a feather get trapped together." * Bug Net- "Wish we had mosquito netting." * Fishing Rod- "Not a bad way to unwind." * Straw Roll- "Gonna hit the hay. Literally." * Fur Roll- "Better to hit the fur than the hay." * Tent- "Putting the tent together is the best part of camping." * Trap- "All the trappings of a good dinner. Ha!" * Honey Poultice- "Takes care of workplace injuries." * Healing Salve- "Soothes minor cuts and scrapes." * Umbrella- "It serves its purpose." * Compass- Depends on orientation. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. * Compass (generic)- "I'm pretty good with directions." * Compass (lost)- " * Compass (broken)- " Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Keeps drinks cool until breaktime." * Luxury Fan- "Too fancy." * Siesta Lean-to- "What sort of bonehead sleeps during the day?!" * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I'd rather sleep then nap." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "It ain't safe." * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "Not without supper first." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "No way I'm falling asleep here." * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "Yup. Just like camping." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Probably for the best. Back to work!" * Thermal Stone- "This is a good rock. A special rock." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Brr! Like a chunk of ice." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's a little chilly." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "Tepid." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Almost TOO hot." * Pretty Parasol- "Better than nothing." Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "I got heart to spare." * Booster Shot- "I've never taken a sick day in my life." * Waterballoon- "I throw a killer curveball." * Whirly Fan- "Swirly." * Whirly Fan (broken)- " * Bernie (held and inactive)- "This little guy's been well loved." * Bernie (active)- "Is he clockwork? Can I peek inside?" * Bernie (broken)- "He's a bit of a fixer-upper." * Bundling Wrap- "We could wrap stuff up for later." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- "I can't wrap up thin air." * Bundled Supplies- "That oughta keep everything nice and fresh." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "I make a mean stew." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "The fire still has quite a bit of work to do." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Almost!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Soup's on!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That's quite impractical." * Bee Box- "It's like an assembly line in there. Busy!" * Bee Box (no honey)- "Where's that stellar work ethic, bees?!" * Bee Box (some honey)- "You've been working hard." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Excellent work, bees!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "You reap whatcha sow." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Our hard work is paying off." * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Good to go." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It needs a bit of a kick." * Ice Box- "It's not factory standard." * Drying Rack- "A rack for drying meat." * Drying Rack (drying)- "It's well on its way." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Ready for eatin'." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "You guys like gristle, right?" * Bee Box (burnt)- "Factory fire!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "I hate seeing hard work wasted." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Not gonna make progress like that." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Well, it's dry." * Bucket-o-poop- "Plants can't get enough." Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "Nothing yet." * Mushroom Planter (some)- "We've got our first mushrooms!" * Mushroom Planter (lots)- "Looks like a pretty good yield." * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "Lookit all that fungus." * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- "Not much use with a dead log." * Mushroom Planter (burning)- " * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- "All burned up." * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- "It's real cold out." Science Base Game * Science Machine- "Rickety, but I can use it to build things." * Alchemy Engine- "I guess proximity activates the whirlygigs?" * Thermal Measurer- "Assembling gadgets is so fulfilling." * Rainometer- "That's a mighty fine gadget." * Lightning Rod- "That's one way to get electricity." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "All charged up and nowhere to go." * Gunpowder- "For when you need a big KABOOM!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "Can I make the next one?" * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Now we get to make another!" * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Rest in peace, sweet gizmo." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Must fire take everything I love?" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "We should mass produce these things." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Witness the efficiency of the future!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Needs a top up." * Electrical Doodad- "A thing of beauty." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "Good place to kick your feet up, if nothin' else." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Welp." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "It's okay. I'll assemble another." * Potter's Wheel (normal and burning)- "Not bad for a handmade table." * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "Let's build another." * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- "That ain't for sculpting." * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "Ready for sculpting." * Potter's Wheel (material already present)- "No sense wasting materials." * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "Looks great!" * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- "We already got these schematics." Fight Base Game * Spear- "So crude." * Ham Bat- "Good fer a smackin'." * Boomerang- "It's great at comebacks. Ha!" * Boomerang (hit self)- "I'll catch you next time! Ow..." * Blow Dart- "Ptoo!" * Sleep Dart- "Inflicts the very worst thing... laziness." * Fire Dart- "Simple, but effective." * Football Helmet- "Gotta protect the assets." * Grass Suit- "Not at all useful." * Log Suit- "Punch me! It does nothing! Ha!" * Marble Suit- "Protects your inner workings." * Bee Mine- "Sounds like the hum of an engine." * Tooth Trap- "Gnarly gnashers." * Shelmet- "Gotta protect my noggin! I keep my ideas in there." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "Go ahead, give'it a punch." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Bit flashy, hey?" * Morning Star- "No time for star gazin'." * Weather Pain- "All bluster, no bite." Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "Surprisingly practical." * Battle Spear- "This would never pass inspection." * Electric Dart- "I'm gonna shoot this at the bot's butt." * Tail o' Three Cats- "The preferred tool of the foreman." * Napsack- " Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "That's some proper metalwork." * Birdcage (occupied)- "She was just a patsy." * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Why are you tired? Your life is so cushy." * Pig House- "No way that's up to code." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Hey! I just want some light!" * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Fuller than a downtown tenement house." * Rabbit Hutch- "How'd they build these with no thumbs?" * Hay Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Hay Wall- "It's just a hay bale, really." * Hay Wall (damaged)- " * Wood Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Wood Wall- "Built nice and sturdy." * Wood Wall (damaged)- " * Stone Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Stone Wall- "The building part is over." * Stone Wall (damaged)- " * Chest- "Handmade, so you know it's not up to snuff." * Chest (full)- "It's full to bursting." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- " * Sign- "I'll take this as a sign." * Potted Fern- "That's my kind of decor. Simple." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "That's a shame." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Welp." * Hay Wall (burnt)- " * Wood Wall (burnt)- " * Chest (burnt)- "Hope there was nothin' good inside." * Scaled Chest- "For the snootiest of snoots." * Sign (burnt)- "Burnt to cinders." Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Hey! Is it my turn to feed the bird?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "This poor bird's a bag of bones." * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "I think it was my turn to feed her." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "Let's uh... just sweep that under the rug." * Sign (empty)- "Just waiting for some scribbles." * Directional Sign (empty)- " * Directional Sign (burnt)- " * Mini Sign (held)- "I hate handmade stuff." * Mini Sign (empty)- " * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "What good's a blank sign?" * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "Cutesy little drawing." * End Table (empty)- "Sturdily built." * End Table (flowers)- "Pretty sure this one won't move." * End Table (new light source)- "I miss lamps." * End Table (old light source)- " * End Table (wilted)- " * End Table (burnt)- "That's a shame." * Friendly Scarecrow- "Doesn't look too scary." * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "That lit up real fast!" * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "That happens when you build stuff with straw." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Moon Rock Wall- "It's already been built. Sigh." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- " * Scaled Furnace- "Pretty fancy for a heater." * Wardrobe- "I could build a million of these." * Wardrobe (in use)- " * Wardrobe (burning)- "And up it goes." * Wardrobe (burnt)- "So who wants to build another one?" * Wood Fence (held)- "Just needs to be assembled." * Wood Fence- "A clearly handmade fence." * Wood Gate (held)- "Just gotta assemble it now." * Wood Gate- "A clearly handmade gate." * Potted Succulent- "It's in a pot now." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "A testament to my achievements. Or lack of them." Turfs Base Game * Cobblestones- "That's a chunk of road." * Other Turfs- "That's a chunk of ground." * Forest Turf- " * Grass Turf- " * Savanna Turf- " * Rocky Turf- " * Marsh Turf- " * Fungal Turf (red)- " * Fungal Turf (green)- " * Fungal Turf (blue)- " * Guano Turf- " * Mud Turf- " * Slimey Turf- " * Cave Rock Turf- " Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- " * Sandy Turf- " Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "That's a chunk of fancy ground." Refine Base Game * Rope- "An essential building material." * Boards- "Oh, the possibilities." * Cut Stone- "Prepped and ready for the assembly line." * Papyrus- "I don't have much use for that, personally." * Purple Gem- "A little snooty gem." * Nightmare Fuel- "I don't trust that stuff." Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "A rock with a hole in it." * Marble Bean- "That couldn't possibly work." * Beeswax- "It smells kinda alright." * Wax Paper- "So waxy." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Looks just like that egghead! Ha!" * Prestihatitator- "Why do we even have that lever?!" * Shadow Manipulator- "Not sure how it works, but I'm gonna find out." * Pan Flute- "Let's see if I can't play a little ditty." * Night Light- "Creepy to the core." * Night Armour- "Soothingly unsettling." * Dark Sword- "Not too keen on touching that." * One-man Band- "I ain't musically inclined." * Bat Bat- "Ha! Clever." * Belt of Hunger- "So tight I barely remember the gnawing hunger!" * Chilled Amulet- "Now I don't have to take breaks to cool off." * Nightmare Amulet- "It's, uh, a purple necklace." * Life Giving Amulet- "Jewelry ain't really my thing." * Fire Staff- "This "magic" stuff's a safety hazard." * Ice Staff- "This doesn't seem safe." * Telelocator Staff- "So you're telling me this stick is "magic"?" * Telelocator Focus (full)- "Fully operational." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "Still gotta tinker with it a bit." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "Ready for a test run!" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- " Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "That ain't coming back to life." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "The next one we make'll be better." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Let's make another." * Old Bell- "There's always a stampede when the quittin' bell rings." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil- " * Ocuvigil (burning)- " * Ocuvigil (burnt)- " * Moon Dial (generic)- " * Moon Dial (new moon)- " * Moon Dial (waxing)- " * Moon Dial (full moon)- " * Moon Dial (waning)- " * Moon Dial (in Caves)- " * The Lazy Deserter- " * The Lazy Deserter (active)- " Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "I don't need thimbles. My hands are pure callus!" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "I hate cold weather." * Straw Hat- "Keeps the sun outta your eyes." * Beefalo Hat- "Seems secretive." * Beekeeper Hat- "Respecting bees means respecting stingers." * Feather Hat- "Well la-dee-da." * Winter Hat- "Perfect for winters in the tenement house." * Top Hat- "How bourgeoisie." * Dapper Vest- "A vest fit for an egghead." * Breezy Vest- "They weren't kidding about the breeze." * Puffy Vest- "I wish it had sleeves." * Bush Hat- "Just, y'know. Strap a bush on your head." * Garland- "For getting dolled up." * Walking Cane- "It's no Tin Lizzie." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Do I look like a fur trader?" * Fashion Melon- "A melon for your melon." * Ice Cube- "There must be a more practical solution." * Rain Coat- "Very practical." * Rain Hat- "Dry as a daisy. That's the phrase, right?" * Summer Frest- "Workplace safety is a top priority." * Floral Shirt- "That's one loud shirt." * Eyebrella- "Nice and dry underneath." * Hibearnation Vest- "One seriously cozy vest." Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- "That's my trusty mending tape." * Fashion Goggles- "I hate fashion." * Desert Goggles- "Helps you see, see?" * Funcap- "Really?" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "I love working with new materials." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Assembly time." * Thulecite Wall- "If I break it, I'll get to build it again." * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- " * Thulecite Medallion (min)- " * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- " * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- " * Thulecite Medallion (max)- " * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- " * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- " * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- " * The Lazy Forager- "For those with a lackluster work ethic." * Magiluminescence- "Useful little tool." * Construction Amulet- "We could be good friends, you and I." * The Lazy Explorer- " * Star Caller's Staff- " * Deconstruction Staff- " * Pick/Axe- "That's really not my forte." * Thulecite Crown- " * Thulecite Suit- "Not a bad piece of work." * Thulecite Club- " * Houndius Shootius (held)- " * Houndius Shootius- " Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "I was never much of a book learner." * Applied Horticulture- "I prefer to learn from experience." * Sleepytime Stories- "I already know how to sleep, thanks." * The End is Nigh!- "I prefer hands-on learning." * On Tentacles- "I'm not really a "book smarts" kind of gal." * Joy of Volcanology- " Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- " Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "I'm going to spoil you rotten." * Vargling- "Pups love you no matter who you are." * Ewelet- "You're just a fluffball on legs!" * Broodling- "You're pretty swell, for a tiny monstrosity." * Glomglom- "You're pretty cute for a giant bug, hey?" * Giblet- "Hey there, feathers." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "Ugh, don't remind me of food." * Bubble Pipe Carving- "It's got bubbles coming out the top." * Pawn Figure- "Nice hat." * Rook Figure- "Looks heavy." * Knight Figure- "Why the long face?" * Bishop Figure- "I'm not big on headgames." * Queenly Figure- "I've got a bad feeling about this one." * Kingly Figure- "It's BUSTed. Ha!" * Deerclops Figure- " * Bearger Figure- " * Moose/Goose Figure- " * Dragonfly Figure- " * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- " Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- "It's a goodybag." * Candy Apple- " * Candy Corn- " * Catcoon Candy- " * Choco Pigs- " * Ghost Pop- " * Tentacle Lolli- " * Gummy Spider- " * Jelly Worm- " * Not-So-Candy Corn- " * Raisins- " * "Raisins"- " * Broken Stake- " * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- " * Empty Elixir- " * Faux Fangs- " * Monkey Paw- " * Spider Ring- " Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "I could wrap stuff up real nice." * Gift- "My presence is a gift. Ha." * Festive Tree Planter- "Just needs a tree." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- " * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- " * Winter's Feast Tree- "Now that's a job well done." * Gingerbread Cookie- " * Eternal Fruitcake- " * Sugar Cookie- "No thanks, I'm sweet enough." * Candy Cane- " * Chocolate Log Cake- " * Plum Pudding- " * Apple Cider- " * Hot Cocoa- " * Heavenly Eggnog- " * Festive Bauble- "Gotta be careful not to break it." * Festive Light- "Finally, something with wiring." * Magnificent Adornment- "Fancy lil ornament." Year of the Gobbler * Gobbler Shrine- "I feel luckier already." * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- " * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- " * Red Pouch- " * Lucky Gold Nugget- "I could use a bit of prosperity." * Red Firecrackers- "Lucky firecrackers!" * Red Lantern- "Nothing luckier around here than a light." * Lucky Fan- "It's a big fan made of tailfeathers." * Lucky Beast Head- "Front and center!" * Lucky Beast Body- " * Lucky Beast Tail- " Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "Just a tree." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Yep. Definitely a tree." * Spiky Tree- "Mhm. It's a tree." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "As long as the job's done." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "That's one down." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "That's an impressive blaze." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "Gone up in flames." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Completely charred." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Looks brittle." * Evergreen (sapling)- "It can handle itself from there." * Log- "It's a hunk of wood." * Log (burning)- "I coulda built something with that." * Charcoal- "It gets everywhere." * Pine Cone- "That's a pine cone." * Marble Tree- "How does that work?" * Totally Normal Tree- "Did that tree just move?" * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Log- "Stop looking at me like that." * Sapling- "Might be useful." * Sapling (picked)- "All the useful bits are gone." * Sapling (burning)- "Lit up brighter than a New York power grid." * Sapling (held)- "Needs replanting." * Grass Tuft (held)- "Looks like some gardening is in order." * Berry Bush (held)- " * Spiky Bush (held)- "Well it's not gonna replant itself." * Twigs- "I could snap these like twigs! Ha!" * Grass Tuft- " * Grass Tuft (picked)- "It's on break." * Grass Tuft (barren)- " * Grass Tuft (burning)- " * Cut Grass- "A fire waiting to happen." * Berry Bush- "Can I eat those?" * Berry Bush (burning)- " * Berry Bush (picked)- "Picked it right clean." * Berry Bush (barren)- " * Reeds- " * Reeds (picked)- " * Reeds (burning)- " * Cut Reeds- " * Plant- " * Plant (growing)- " * Plant (ready to be picked)- " * Marsh Plant- " * Spiky Bush- " * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Yeow! That smarts!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- " * Flower- " * Petals- "Don't see a whole lotta use for these." * Evil Flower- " * Dark Petals- "They seem mean-spirited." * Red Mushroom- " * Green Mushroom- " * Blue Mushroom- " * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- " * Green and Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "Lazy mushroom." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "Picked clean. Gotta wait." * Green Mushroom (picked)- "It's a mushroom hole." * Blue Mushroom (picked)- " Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "Another tree." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnut Tree (burning)- " * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- " * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- " * Sapling (withered)- " * Grass Tuft (withered)- " * Berry Bush (withered)- " * Plant (withered)- " * Birchnut- "Everything you need to build a tree." * Cactus- " * Cactus (after picking)- " * Cactus (picked)- " * Tumbleweed- "Rollin' along the road of life." Don't Starve Together * Twiggy Tree- " * Twiggy Tree (stump)- " * Twiggy Tree (burning)- " * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- " * Twiggy Tree (old)- " * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- " * Twiggy Tree Cone- " * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- " * Diseased Sapling (picked)- " * Diseased Sapling (burning)- " * Diseased Sapling (withered)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- * Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- " * Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- " * Juicy Berry Bush- "Looks tasty. Hope they're not poison." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "Picked it right clean." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- " * Marble Sprout- " * Marble Shrub- " * Rose- "Not sure what to think of that..." * Rose (after picking)- " * Succulent- " * Succulent (held)- "It's been picked." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- " * Killer Bee Hive- " * Honeycomb- "Let's build a bee house." * Hound Mound- "So that's where they're comin' from." * Bones- " * Touch Stone- " * Obelisk (sane, up)- " * Obelisk (sane, down)- " * Obelisk (insane, up)- " * Obelisk (insane, down)- " * Harp Statue- " * Marble Pillar- " * Marble- "This marble's real fancy." * Rundown House- " * Merm Head- "I'd better hammer down that eyesore." * Pig Head- " * Pig Torch- " * Basalt- " * Boulder- " * Rocks- "A bunch of rocks." * Flint- "So archaic..." * Nitre- " * Gold Nugget- " * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Huh? That's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- " * Grave (dug)- " * Suspicious Dirt Pile- " * Animal Track- "Something tasty passed through here." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Gah! I lost it." * Animal Track (found)- "I didn't order lunch to go. Get'em!" * Wooden Thing- " * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- " * Ring Thing- " * Crank Thing- " * Box Thing- " * Metal Potato Thing- " * Worm Hole- " * Worm Hole (open)- " * Worm Hole (exited)- "That'll get the adrenaline pumping!" * Pond- " * Skeleton- " * Spider Den- "I'd rather not mess with that." * Spider Eggs- " * Rabbit Hole- " * Walrus Camp- " * Walrus Camp (empty)- " * Sunken Boat- " * Sunken Boat (empty)- " * Flotsam- " Reign of Giants * Ice- " * Mini Glacier- " * Mini Glacier (melted)- " * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- " * Burrow- " * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- " * Rundown House (burnt)- " * Merm Head (burnt)- " * Pig Head (burnt)- " * Hollow Stump- " * Hollow Stump (empty)- " * Glommer's Statue- "One weird sculpture." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- " * Skeleton (self)- " * Sunken Boat (burning)- " * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "That was a one-way ticket." * Gigantic Beehive- "Yeesh! I'd take a hammer to that." * Honey Patch- " * Honey Patch (growing)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- " * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- " * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Magma- " * Rock- " * Crispy Skeleton- " * Marble Statue (Comedy)- " * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- " * Marble Statue (Pawn and Vase)- " * Meteor- " * Moon Rock- "Woah! What an odd texture." * Moon Stone (broken)- " * Moon Stone (repaired)- " * Moon Stone (repaired, wrong staff)- " * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- " * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff ready)- " * Moon Stone (not staff)- " * Moon Rubble- " * Petrified Evergreen- " * Petrified Evergreen (mined)- " * Rock Den- " * Stagehand- "Why's this table givin' me the creeps?" * Stagehand (walking)- " * Suspicious Marble (rook)- " * Suspicious Marble (knight)- " * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "Someone's in need of a fixing." * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- " * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- " * Loot Stash- " * Lake- " * Lake (dry)- " * Cave-in Boulder- " * Cave-in Boulder (tall)- " Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "Nah, I don't want blacklung." * Sinkhole- " *Rope to Surface- " * Red Mushtree- " * Green Mushtree- " * Blue Mushtree- " * Light Flower- " * Light Bulb- " * Stalagmite- " * Stalagmite (pointy)- " * Spilagmite- " * Slurtle Mound- " * Splumonkey Pod- "Ha! Smells like me after a full shift!" * Fern- " * Foliage- "Just a bunch of leaves." * Cave Banana Tree- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Bat Cave- " * Red Mushtree (blooming)- " * Green Mushtree (blooming)- " * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- " * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- " * Red Spore- " * Green Spore- " * Blue Spore- " * Mysterious Plant- " * Fossil Fragment- " *Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- " *Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- " * Odd Skeleton (complete)- " * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ruins Entrance- " * Ancient Statue- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- " * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- " * Algae- " * Broken Clockworks- " * Relic- "Hand craftsmanship is old hat. Mass production is the future." * Relic (broken)- " * Thulecite Fragments- " * Cave Lichen- " * Ornate Chest- " * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- " * Large Ornate Chest- " * Nightmare Light- " Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- " * Ancient Chest (shaking)- " * Ancient Chest (failed)- " * Ancient Chest (successful)- " * Ancient Key- " * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- " * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- * Ancient Gateway (activated)- " * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- " * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- " * Ancient Obelisk- " * Ancient Beacon- " * Ancient Beacon (active)- " * Ancient Mural (first)- " * Ancient Mural (second)- " * Ancient Mural (third)- " * Ancient Mural (fourth)- " * Ancient Mural (fifth)- " * Atrium Statue- " Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Incredible! Let me look at those gears!" * Clockwork Bishop- "How industrial." * Clockwork Rook- "No way that was made in a factory." * Damaged Knight- "You're in rough shape, hey?" * Damaged Bishop- "You look awful!" * Damaged Rook- "Get a load of this spalder." * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "C-Charlie?" * Charlie (missed)- "Ha! I know all your moves!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Yeow! Rude!" * Hound- "Anyone got rolled up newspaper?" * Red Hound- "Get outta here, bucko!" * Blue Hound- "Keep those fangs to yourself." * Hound's Tooth- "Sure hope no one comes back for it." * Spider- "I don't like you." * Spider Warrior- "You'll look better on the underside of my workboot." * Spider (sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- " * Spider (dead)- " * Spider Warrior (dead)- " * Spider Gland- "Ha! How indecent." * Silk- "Unprocessed silk, fresh from the spider!" * Krampus- "Some sort of... festive devil?" * Krampus Sack- " * Merm- "You sure are ugly!" * Frog- "Yep! That's a frog." * Frog (sleeping)- " * Frog (dead)- " * Tentacle- " * Tentacle Spike- "A real good whackin' stick." * Tentacle Spots- " * Big Tentacle- " * Baby Tentacle- " * Guardian Pig- "You don't look so tough." * Guardian Pig (dead)- " * Werepig- "I have no idea what's going on!" * Ghost- " * MacTusk- " * Wee MacTusk- " * Walrus Tusk- " * Tam o' Shanter- " * Mosquito- "Once you've dealt with bedbugs, mosquitoes aren't so bad." * Mosquito (held)- " * Mosquito Sack- "Ha. That's real gross." * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- " * Spitter- " * Batilisk- " * Snurtle- " * Slurtle- " * Slurtle Slime- " * Broken Shell- " * Meat Bulb- " * Fleshy Bulb- " * Eyeplant- " * Slurper- " * Slurper Pelt- " * Dangling Depth Dweller- " * Depths Worm (emerged)- " * Depths Worm (lure)- " * Dirt Mound (burrowed Depths Worm)- " Reign of Giants * Varg- " * Poison Birchnut Tree- " * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- " Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- " * Steel Wool- "At least there's SOME steel around here." * Gem Deer- " * Grumble Bee- "Monarchy is an outdated ruling system!" * Lavae- "I'm gonna squish that!" * Shadow Piece- " Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- " * Beefalo (follower)- " * Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Beefalo (naked)- " * Beefalo Wool- " * Beefalo Horn- " * Baby Beefalo- " * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- "She's an incredible worker." * Killer Bee- " * Bee (held)- " * Killer Bee (held)- " * Stinger- " * Pig- "Hey there, ya lug!" * Pig (sleeping)- " * Pig (follower)- "Chummy fellow!" * Pig (dead)- " * Pig Skin- "The backside of an oinker." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- " * Bunny Puff- " * Koalefant- " * Winter Koalefant- " * Rock Lobster- " * Pengull- "I don't mix well with the upper class." * Splumonkey- "No monkeying around on the job." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "It lives off the hard work of others." * Catcoon- " * Cat Tail- " * Volt Goat- " * Volt Goat (charged)- " * Volt Goat Horn- " Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- " Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "It has no work or responsibilities. Poor thing." * Butterfly (held)- " * Crow- "Looks a bit flighty. Ha!" * Crow (held)- "Hauling you around is murder on the feet! Ha!" * Redbird- "She ain't bothering no one." * Redbird (held)- "She feels real fragile in my hands." * Snowbird- "She ain't bothering no one." * Snowbird (held)- "You're just feather and bone." * Jet Feather- "Not a whole lotta use for that." * Crimson Feather- "Kinda useless. Looks nice, anyway." * Azure Feather- "If only I had a cap to put it in." * Gobbler- "The light's on but no one's home." * Eye Bone- "Toolbox controls." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- " * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- "Who's the cutest lil toolbox?" * Rabbit and Beardling- "Running after it would be pointless." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- " * Fireflies- "Natural light, huh? Might be useful." * Fireflies (held)- " * Mandrake (planted)- "That's a weird shrub." * Mandrake (follower)- "This is exactly what having a little sister's like." * Mandrake (dead)- "Dead as a doornail." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Dead as several doornails." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- " Reign of Giants * Glommer- "Check out the peepers on this guy." * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "That's one big flower." * Glommer's Flower (dead)- " * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- " * Glommer's Wings- "You can see right through'em." * Glommer's Goop- "Doesn't look useful." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Dutiful little miner." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Taking a break from the mines?" * Moleworm (held)- "I love it." Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- " * Star-sky- " * Star-sky (dead)- " * Hutch- " * Canary- "That brings back memories." * Canary (held)- "I should take it with me if I go spelunking." * Canary (poisoned)- "Everybody out of the mineshaft!!" * Saffron Feather- "That's not a good sign." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "Seems friendly enough." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- " * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- " * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- " * Lavae Egg- " * Lavae Egg (cracked)- " * Lavae Egg (too cold)- " * Lavae Tooth- " * Chilled Lavae- " * No-Eyed Deer- " * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- " * Deer Antler- " Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Look at the legs on that one!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- " * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- " * Tallbird Egg- "You wanna be an omelet, don'tcha?" * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Dinner!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "This one just might hatch." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- " * Smallbird- "Ha! You're so tiny!" * Smallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallbird (hungry)- " * Smallbird (starving)- " * Smallish Tallbird- "We all go through that awkward stage." * Smallish Tallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- " * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- " Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- " * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- "Better stay out of her way." * Spiderhat- " * Deerclops- " * Deerclops Eyeball- " * Ancient Guardian- " * Guardian's Horn- " Reign of Giants * Bearger- " * Thick Fur- "Real soothing to run your fingers through." * Moose/Goose- "Oh, mama!" * Moose/Goose Egg- " * Mosling- " * Down Feather- " * Dragonfly- " * Scales- "Showy." * Lava Spit (hot)- " * Lava Spit (cool)- " Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- "It's the queen of bees!" * Bee Queen Crown- "Snoot city." * Klaus- " * Klaus (second form)- " * Stag Antler- " * Toadstool Cap- " * Toadstool Cap (Hole)- " * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "I don't got this!" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- "He's tougher than he looks... but so am I!" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- " * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "Fire in the hole!" * Shroom Skin- "A weird and not too welcome texture." * Reanimated Skeleton- " * Ancient Fuelweaver- " * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- " * Ancient Fuelweaver (hitting Shadow Shield)- " * Woven Shadow- " * Bone Armor- " * Bone Helm- " * Shadow Thurible- " * Shadow Thurible (out)- " Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- " * Pig King- "Those hooves've never seen a day of work." * Wes (trapped)- " * Abigail- "How are you, boo?" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- " * Webber (grave)- " Don't Starve Together * Abigail (failed revival)- "No one should ever lose a sister." * Ghost (failed revival)- "Some things even I can't fix." * Antlion- " * Antlion (happy)- " * Antlion (upset)- " * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** " * Desert Stone- " * Desert Stone (active)- " * Sand Spike- " * Sand Castle- " * Glass Spike- " * Glass Castle- " Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Hey %s! How ya doin'?" * Attacker- "Hands to yourself, bucko!" * Murderer- "Mad scientist! Get'em!" * Reviver- "You're good people, scientist." * Ghost- "Stop whinin', %s, it's just a scratch!" * Firestarter- "You better not have singed any of my projects, scientist." Willow * Generic- "Good ta see ya, %s!" * Attacker- "Yer a workplace hazard, %s." * Murderer- "She's mad! Get'er!" * Reviver- "Knew I could count on you, %s." * Ghost- "Ha! You're a disaster, %s." * Firestarter- "Business as usual." Wolfgang * Generic- "How you doin', big guy?" * Attacker- "I wouldn't wanna catch the business end of those mitts!" * Murderer- "Watch out! He's got a taste fer blood now!" * Reviver- "You're just a big softie, aintcha?" * Ghost- "Walk it off, big guy!" * Firestarter- "Was that fire an accident, %s?" Wendy * Generic- "Hey there, %s." * Attacker- "Woah there, slugger!" * Murderer- "She's not playin'! Murderer!" * Reviver- "You got a sharp mind in that noggin, %s." * Ghost- "I hope you left the other guy lookin' worse." * Firestarter- "Anythin' you wanna tell me about that fire, kiddo?" WX-78 * Generic- "C'mon, %s! Justa tiny peek under the hood!" * Attacker- "Yeesh. They're on the fritz again." * Murderer- "I'll reset you to factory standards, bot." * Reviver- "Ha! The bucket'o'bolts has feelings after all!" * Ghost- "Incredible! You gotta tell me how that works, %s!" * Firestarter- "Your logic lets you set fires, %s? Why?" Wickerbottom * Generic- "How's life treatin' ya, grams?" * Attacker- "Yeesh, that ol' librarian packs a punch!" * Murderer- "Watch out! Grams is on a rampage!" * Reviver- "Don't worry grams, I won't read too much into it. Ha!" * Ghost- "You're a tough one, %s, I'll give ya that." * Firestarter- "A fire? Here I thought you were responsible, grams." Woodie * Generic- "You down ta chop some trees for me later, %s?" * Attacker- "Watch where you're swingin' that thing, %s!" * Murderer- "Yikes! Axe murderer!" * Reviver- "You're a good, honest guy, %s." * Ghost- "You're fine, %s, I've seen worse." * Werebeaver- "Well ain't that somethin'." * Ghost Werebeaver- "You're just a walkin' disaster, ain'tcha, %s?" * Firestarter- "You're gonna start a forest fire, %s!" Wes * Generic- "Don't worry %s, I can talk enough for two. Ha!" * Attacker- "Didn't know ya had it in ya, %s!" * Murderer- "Killer mime! I'll have nightmares tonight!" * Reviver- "Thanks for the assist, %s." * Ghost- "Let's getcha back on your feet, %s." * Firestarter- "You responsible for that fire there, %s?" Maxwell * Generic- "So... %s." * Attacker- "Don't make me noogie you, %s." * Murderer- "How many lives you plannin' on ruinin', %s?" * Reviver- "Nice job, ya big walnut." * Ghost- "I could just leave you like this, hey?" * Firestarter- "Mysterious fires follow you like a plague, %s." Wigfrid * Generic- "Hey, %s! Arm wrestle rematch later?" * Attacker- "Woah! Watch that right hook, %s!" * Murderer- "Takin' the warrior thing too far, %s!" * Reviver- "That was good work there, %s." * Ghost- "Well that just won't do at all!" * Firestarter- "Quit startin' fires, %s!" Webber * Generic- "How's life treating ya, kiddo?" * Attacker- "Yeesh, kid, dial it back!" * Murderer- "Killer spider! Get it!" * Reviver- "You did good, kid." * Ghost- "You'll be fine, kid, yer a boxer." * Firestarter- "Alright, %s. Why'd ya set the fire?" Winona * Generic- "That's a good lookin' gal!" * Attacker- "Ooo, I'm gonna disassemble you." * Murderer- "Pfft! I'd never murder so openly!" * Reviver- "I owe ya one, %s." * Ghost- "That is not a good look on you, %s." * Firestarter- "Haven't we lost enough to fires, %s?" Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Hey, %s! How ya doin'?" * Attacker- "Hands to yourself, bucko!" * Murderer- "Murderer! Get'em!" * Reviver- "You're good people, %s." * Ghost- "Stop whinin', %s, it's just a scratch!" * Firestarter- "You better not have singed any of my projects, %s." Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "Breakfast." * Egg (cooked)- "I always get bits of shell in there by accident." * Meat- " * Cooked Meat- " * Jerky- " * Morsel- "Looks like grub to me." * Cooked Morsel- "Well, a morsel's a morsel." * Small Jerky- "Meat to go." * Monster Meat- "Hooboy! Is that even meat?" * Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still purple in the middle." * Monster Jerky- " * Leafy Meat- " * Cooked Leafy Meat- " * Drumstick- "Can't say a raw drumstick sounds too appealing." * Fried Drumstick- "Can't be beat." * Fish- "I'd rather eat for a day than not at all." * Cooked Fish- "I hate picking bones outta my teeth." * Eel- "You're looking a little eel. Ha!" * Cooked Eel- "I'll eat anything once." * Koalefant Trunk- " * Winter Koalefant Trunk- " * Koalefant Trunk Steak- " * Frog Legs- " * Cooked Frog Legs- " * Batilisk Wing- "Surprisingly meaty." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Meat's meat." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "A handful of loose berries." * Roasted Berries- "A bit charred in places, but I don't mind." * Cave Banana- "Everything since I got here has been bananas." * Cooked Cave Banana- " * Dragon Fruit- " * Prepared Dragon Fruit- " * Durian- "Powerful stench! I respect that. * Extra Smelly Durian- "Whew! That'll put some hair on your hair." * Pomegranate- " * Sliced Pomegranate- " Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "We used to slice these up on hot summer days." * Grilled Watermelon- "This was an odd choice. Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "They're so juicy!" * Roasted Juicy Berries- "They're still pretty darn juicy." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "I talked its ear off. Ha!" * Carrot (planted)- * Carrot- "Free food from the ground." * Pumpkin- "Hey there, pumpkin." * Eggplant- "Look how weird it is! Ha!" * Popcorn- "Tell me if I get'em stuck in my teeth." * Roasted Carrot- "Easier on the gums. Not that that matters." * Hot Pumpkin- " * Braised Eggplant- "Did that make it better? I don't know." * Red Cap- "Let Max try it first." * Green Cap- " * Blue Cap- " * Cooked Red Cap- " * Cooked Green Cap- " * Cooked Blue Cap- " * Glow Berry- "It glows just as much on the way out, lemme tell you." * Lichen- "Not to my lichen. Ha!" Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "It's got a sharp taste. Ha!" * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "That seems a lot safer." * Cactus Flower- "Much less prickly." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- " Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "A hearty breakfast for a full day's work." * Butter Muffin- " * Dragonpie- "Where's the beef?" * Fishsticks- "I've never seen a fish this shape before." * Fish Tacos- " * Fist Full of Jam- " * Froggle Bunwich- " * Fruit Medley- " * Honey Ham- "Think I could fit that whole thing in my mouth?" * Honey Nuggets- "Not bad!" * Kabobs- "Now that's my kind of cooking." * Mandrake Soup- "It's vegetable soup, now." * Meatballs- " * Meaty Stew- " * Monster Lasagna- "Not sure meat's supposed to be that color." * Pierogi- " * Powdercake- " * Pumpkin Cookies- "Gotta indulge sometimes, hey?" * Ratatouille- " * Stuffed Eggplant- "It's practically bursting." * Taffy- "Proper treats stick to your teeth." * Turkey Dinner- "We're eatin' well tonight!" * Unagi- "Fancy eats." * Waffles- "Bet I can fit them all in my mouth." * Wet Goop- "Yuck." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- " * Guacamole- " * Ice Cream- "Y'gotta eat it before it melts." * Melonsicle- " * Spicy Chili- "I'm tough enough to handle a little spice." * Trail Mix- " Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "I could eat them all in one sitting." Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- " * Carrot Seeds- "Some carrot seeds." * Corn Seeds- "Some corn seeds." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Some dragonfruit seeds." * Durian Seeds- "Some durian seeds." * Eggplant Seeds- "Some eggplant seeds." * Pomegranate Seeds- "Some pomegranate seeds." * Pumpkin Seeds- "Some pumpkin seeds." * Toasted Seeds- " * Honey- "The sweet results of honest work." * Butterfly Wings- "There's no flight in their future." * Butter- "This makes everything better." * Rot- "Wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole." * Rotten Egg- "Yeesh, get a whiff of that. No wait, don't!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Looks edible. One way to find out!" * Electric Milk- " * Watermelon Seeds- "It's a melon seed." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "Please. I hock bigger loogies in my sleep." * Royal Jelly- "A big bee boogie." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held and stage 1)- "What a nice little flower." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "It's getting antsy." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Something's coming." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "It wants down." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "What do you want? Water?" * Blueprint- " * Gears- "I'm a bit homesick." * Gears (refusing to eat)- " * Ashes- "Sooty." * Red Gem- "Glitter doesn't really appeal to me." * Blue Gem- "It's a gem. A gem that's blue." * Yellow Gem- "I like gems best before they're cut." * Green Gem- "Now that's a proper gem." * Orange Gem- "I don't like it." * Beard Hair- " * Manure- "Nothing to be ashamed of." * Guano- "What? We all do it." * Melty Marbles- "I was never much into marbles." * Fake Kazoo- "It's got no film to make a sound." * Gord's Knot- "Everyone's been real good at showin' me the ropes. Ha!" * Gnome- "Looks like my old landlord. Ha!" * Tiny Rocketship- "Handcrafted. Yuck." * Frazzled Wires- "The copper's probably valuable." * Ball and Cup- "Was this whittled... by hand? Blech!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "No bathtub in sight." * Mismatched Buttons- "Where's all this junk coming from?" * Second-hand Dentures- "All bite and no bark. Ha!" * Lying Robot- "Maybe this bot'll let me poke around its insides." * Dessicated Tentacle- "Hey Willow! Dare ya ta eat it!" * Dwarf Star- " Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- " * Bone Shards- "Whew. These got crunched real good." Don't Starve Together * Blueprint (rare)- " * Pile o' Balloons- "No fun without Wes." * Balloon- "Oh! A balloon." * Codex Umbra- " * Fur Tuft- " * Sketch- "What a nice drawing." * Leaky Teacup- "Tea's not really my taste." * White and Black Bishop- "A bit highbrow, don'tcha think?" * Bent Spork- "A waste of good metal." * Toy Trojan Horse- "Handcrafted. Blech." * Unbalanced Top- "This is why we need production standards." * Back Scratcher- "I can reach my own back! Watch!" * Beaten Beater- "Nice and mechanical." * Frayed Yarn- "I got no use for that." * Shoe Horn- "I prefer to break workboots in myself." * White and Black Knight- "That's a knight." * Lucky Cat Jar- "The reliable quality of a mass manufactured product!" * Air Unfreshener- "Ha! Nasty!" * Potato Cup- "That thing's an affront to manufacturing." * White and Black Rook- "That's a rook." * Wire Hanger- "Not a lotta use for that out here." * Blue Moonlens- " * Green Moonlens- " * Red Moonlens- " * Orange Moonlens- " * Purple Moonlens- " * Yellow Moonlens- " * Iridescent Gem- "Pretty! Pretty useless." * Moon Caller's Staff- "Did it just get chillier?" * Polar Light- " * Shadow Atrium- " * Beach Toy- "It's a colorful bucket." * Crumpled Package- " Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- " * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- " * Divining Rod- "I'm probably one of the few left that knows how to use these." * Divining Rod (cold)- " * Divining Rod (warm)- " * Divining Rod (warmer)- " * Divining Rod (hot)- " * Divining Rod Holder- "Just like in the bossman's workshop." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- " * Maxwell's Door- " * Maxwell's Phonograph- " * Maxwell's Light- " * Maxwell Statue- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- " * Nightmare Lock- " * Nightmare Throne- " * Male character on Nightmare Throne- " * Female character on Nightmare Throne- " * Other character on Nightmare Throne- " Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "So THIS is 'Maxy'." Announcements Base Game * Generic- " * Freedom- " * Freezing- " * Turning Winter- " * Battlecry- "I'll demolish you!" * Battlecry (prey)- "I'm the engineer of your demise!" * Battlecry (Pig)- " * Battlecry (Spider)- "I hate spiders!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- " * Leaving combat- " * Leaving combat (prey)- " * Leaving combat (Pig)- " * Leaving combat (Spider)- " * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- " * Activated a Bee Mine- " * Dusk- " * Entering light- "Whew! I can see!" * Entering darkness- "I can't see!" * Doing things in the dark- "Low visibility causes workplace accidents!" * Failed to do something- " * Failed to craft something- " * Trying to sleep during the day- " * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- " * Trying to sleep when too hungry- " * Trying to sleep near monsters- " * Trying to give item to a busy mob- " * Hounds are coming- "Do I hear dogs?" * Depths Worms are coming- " * Deerclops is coming- " * Inventory full- "I only got two hands." * Eating- " * Eating (stale food)- "I've had worse." * Eating (spoiled food)- " * Eating (painful food)- "Yeow! That one bit back!" * Hungry- "When's lunch?" * Earthquake- " * Exiting a cave- " Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "Ha! Now you gotta kiss me!" * Overheating- " * Tree Shelter- "Ah, that's better." * Wetness (low)- "A light mist never hurt nobody." * Wetness (medium)- "I oughta find some shelter." * Wetness (high)- "This is just uncomfortable now." * Wetness (highest)- "I'm DRENCHED!" * Dropping tool while wet- " * Smoldering item- " * Burnt- "Ow! Ow! Ow!" * Giant arrival- " * Trying to sleep on fire- " Don't Starve Together * Antlion appeased- " * Blueprint already known- " * Battlecry (Deer)- " * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- " * Sinkhole warning- " * Cave-in warning- " * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** " * Klaus summoning Krampii- " * Loot Stash (wrong key)- " * Not Gem- "What sort of worker do you take me for?" * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- " * Atrium destabilizing- ** " * Ruins renewal- " * Structure occupied- " * Unable to give item (busy)- "They're busy working." * Unable to give item (dead)- " * Unable to give item (inventory full)- " * Unable to give item (sleeping)- " * Unable to give all items (not enough room)- " * Wardrobe on fire, unable to use- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- " * Accomplishment completed- " Skins * Formal Set- "The life of the party has arrived!" * Survivor Set- "I don't break down easy." * Shadow Set- "You are but a cog in my machine." * Halloween Costume Set- " * Rose Set (Tencent only)- " Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "You don't intimidate me, big guy." * Skull Chest- "Is that supposed to be intimidating?" * Deadly Feast- "Food poisoning and a half." * Golden Pitchfork- "I mean why not, right?" * Boat- " * Home- "They say you can't go home again." * Sunk Boat- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Someone could hurt themselves on that, Max." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "Gah! I hate bugs!" * Tree Clump- "A big clump of tree." * Pig Tent- " * Friend-o-matic- "Hellooo? Anyone in there?" * Friend-o-matic (open)- "Make way! I'm coming through!" * Friend-o-matic (full)- "It's packed. I'll stay put." * Lumpy Evergreen sapling- "I don't know how it got here, but good on it." * Flower (withered)- "That's how I feel after a long shift." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "I didn't know lizards could wilt." * Long Pig- "This was a terrible idea." * Cooked Long Pig- "Who thought this was a good idea?" * Long Pig Jerky- "Nope." * Queenly Figure (shaking)- "...H-hello?" * Research (high value)- "Innovation!" * Research (normal value)- "Now I can build more things." * Research (low value)- "I'll take what I can get." * ANNOUNCE_CANFIX- "It'd be a pleasure to fix it." * RUBBLE- "The foundation's crumbling." * RUINS_RUBBLE- "In dire need of repairs. Good thing I'm here." * Scaled Furnace (normal, one gem)- "Could use a bit more kick." * Scaled Furnace (high, two gems)- "That's a proper furnace." * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- "We oughta fix that." * Shadow Digger- "Too lazy to do your own chores, Max?" * Toadstool escaping- "Oh no you don't!" * Toadstool escaped- "Slippery devil." * ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "That was a cinch." * ANNOUNCE_TRAP_WENT_OFF- "Heh, whoops." * TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "Hmm... I'm not sure about that." * DEVTOOL- "What an incredible tool!" * DEVTOOL_NODEV- "I hate half-built things." * UNIMPLEMENTED- "What kind of bonehead leaves stuff half-built?!" * WETPAPER- "Is something written on it?" Removed Base Game * Pickaxe- "I don't do that anymore." * Campfire (high)- "Roaring like the twenties." * Pumpkin Lantern- "It's childish, in a comforting way." * Bug Net- "Just like vacations at the cabin." * Thermal Stone- "This rock is more useful than the rest." * Crock Pot (empty)- "I make a mean Hoover Stew." * Crock Pot (long time left)- "Still got a bit of a wait." * Ice Box- "Not even factory standard." * Rainometer- "Now that's a mighty fine gadget." * Cobblestones- "That's a nice chunk of road." * One-man Band- "Not sure I'm musically inclined." * Bat Bat- "Clever." * Belt of Hunger- "So tight I barely remember my hunger!" * Fire Staff- "That's a work hazard." * Telelocator Staff- "So you're telling me this stick is magic?" * Dapper Vest- "Dweeby." * Walking Cane- "Well it's no tin lizzie." * Thulecite- "I love getting new materials." * Animal Track (found)- "I didn't order lunch to go. Find that beast!" * Relic- "Completely outdated. Mass production is the future." * Clockwork Rook- "A complete misuse of the beauty of engineering." * Damaged Bishop- "Did the get you, too?" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Charlie? Is that you?" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Yeow! Quit it!" * Gobbler- "Not a lot going on upstairs in that one." * Eye Bone- "It's a bone with an eyeball on it." * Carrot- "Hard to get ahold of fresh veggies." * Red Cap- "Let Wilson try it first." * Gears- "The engineer's canvas." * Divining Rod Holder- "That's an incredible piece of machinery!" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire (high)- "Roaring like the twenties." * Crock Pot (burnt)- "You guys like charcoal flavor, right?" * Rainometer (burnt)- "Such a tragedy." * Cat Cap- "A very rural look." * Watermelon- "Used to slice these up on hot summer days." * Cactus Flesh- "Is eating that covered by my benefits?" Don't Starve Together * Glossamer Saddle- "Still not as fast as a tin lizzie..." * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "Look at all that fungus." * Battle Helm- "How practical." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Oh. Well then." * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "It's okay. We'll build another." * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- "We already made note of that one." * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "Is it my turn to feed the bird?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Err, was it my turn to feed her?" * Wax Paper- "So very waxy." * Fashion Goggles- "Hmph. Just for show." * Queenly Figure- "Not sure I like that one." * Kingly Figure- "It's busted. Ha!" * Canary (held)- "You wanna come mine some coal with me?" * Canary (volatile)- "Everybody out of the mine!!" * Wilson (reviver)- "You got a good head on your shoulders, scientist." * Willow (attacker)- "%s's turning out to be a major workplace hazard." * Willow (murderer)- "She's gone nuts! Get'er!" * Willow (ghost)- "All that butt talk and you went and got yours handed to ya!" * Wolfgang (reviver)- "You're just a big softie, ain'tcha, %s?" * Wendy (attacker)- "Woah! Watch it there, slugger!" * Wendy (reviver)- "You got a sharp mind on ya, %s." * Wendy (ghost)- "That's fine so long as you left the other guy lookin' worse." * Wendy (firestarter)- "You got somethin' you wanna tell me about that fire, %s?" * WX-78 (generic)- "C'mon, %s! Justa lil peek under the hood!" * WX-78 (murderer)- "I'm gonna reset you to factory standards, bot." * Wickerbottom (attacker)- "Yeesh, the librarian packs a punch!" * Wickerbottom (ghost)- "Nothin' you can't handle, %s." * Wickerbottom (firestarter)- "A fire? I thought you were the responsible one, grams." * Woodie (generic)- "You down ta chop some trees for me later, %s?" * Wes (generic)- "Don't worry bucko, I'll do enough talking for the two of us! Ha!" * Wes (murderer)- "Killer mime! We're havin' nightmares tonight!" * Wes (ghost)- "Stop making that face, %s. You're not gettin' workman's comp!" * Maxwell (ghost)- "We both know that's not gonna stop ya, %s." * Maxwell (firestarter)- "Mysterious fires seem to follow you like a plague, %s." * Wigfrid (generic)- "Hey! Arm wrestle rematch later, %s?" * Wigfrid (ghost)- "Shake it off, %s, there's work to do!" * Webber (generic)- "How's life treating ya, squirt?" * Winona (attacker)- "It was %s, not me! Swear it!" * Winona (murderer)- "You're not me! I'd never murder so openly!" * Winona (firestarter)- "We're supposed to build machines, not fires!" * Roasted Juicy Berries- "They're still pretty juicy." * Moon Caller's Staff- "Did it get chillier out here?" * Iridescent Gem- "This gem feels sad." * Not Gem- "What sort of engineer do you take me for?" Trivia * Her speech file quote for a Pomegranate ("Eat that and you're stuck here forever!") and cooked Pomegranate ("It does look pretty tempting.") may be a reference to the abduction of Persephone from Greek mythology. * Her speech file quote for a Bug Net ("Just like vacations at the cabin.") refers to the "family cabin up in BC" (likely British Columbia) mentioned by Charlie in her second letter to Maxwell in the William Carter Puzzles. Category:Character Quotes Category:Don't Starve Together